Together With You
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Gumiya dan Fukase adalah sepasang sahabat yang menyukai musik. Mereka bertahan hidup dengan menggunakan musik. Mereka berjanji untuk selalu bersama dan selalu bermain musik bersama. "Satu gitar ini untuk kita berdua." Akankah mereka berdua terus bersama dan terus menjadi sahabat selamanya? #SecretSanta2k16


**__Disclaimer: I don__ _'_ _ _t own Vocaloid. I just own the idea. Didedikasikan untuk Arischa  
__**

* * *

 _ _Together With You__

 _"_ _ _Aku sudah mengumpulkan uangku. Bagaimana denganmu?__ _"_ _ _Suara ceria Fukase yang penuh dengan semangat menghangatkan perasaan Gumiya yang tengah gundah gulana.__

 _ _Dengan perlahan Gumiya menolehkan kepalanya. Bibirnya yang sebelumnya menganga kaku perlahann melengkungkan sebuah senyuman tipis. Dari bibir tipisnya ia mengeluarkan kekehan kecil yang penuh dengan nafas kelegaan. Gumiya mengeluarkan sekumpulan uang dari dalam cepuk yang ia pegang. Cepuk itu lusuh berwarna hijau dengan tulisan nama bernama 'Gumiya.'__

 _"_ _ _Aku juga sudah," jawab Gumiya pada Fukase sambil memberikan uang itu kepada Fukase.__

 _ _Lelaki yang lebih pendek dari Gumiya itu__ _ _－__ _ _Fukase__ _ _－__ _ _mengambil uang yang ada di tangan Gumiya lalu menghitung uangnya. Mulut Fukase bergumam pelan, menghitung jumlah uang yang kini ada di tangannya. Senyuman yang berawal dari lengkungan senyum tipis kini semakin merekah membentuk senyuman lebar dan menghiasi wajah Fukase yang berkulit putih pucat.__

 _ _Fukase terkekeh dengan pelan lalu menatap Gumiya dengan bibir yang tersenyum lebar. Gumiya bahkan seperti melihat anak kecil yang gembira mendapatkan banyak permen kala ia melihat senyuman Fukase yang lebar. Gumiya membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman tipis, menutupi rasa gundahnya yang mengganggu perasaannya sejak kemarin malam.__

 _"_ _ _Uang kita sudah cukup untuk membeli gitar," ucap Fukase. Senyuman itu lalu berubah menjadi senyum sendu. "Tapi..." Dia menundukkan kepalanya dengan pelan lalu menghela nafasnya dengan pelan dan terdengar berat.__

 _ _Gumiya melengkungkan seringai tipis dan mendengus pelan. "Kalau begitu? Apa kita tidak jadi membeli gitar? Gitar kita yang lama kan sudah tidak bisa kita gunakan untuk audisi musik."__

 _ _Fukase menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tetap ingin membeli gitar..." Dengan perlahan Fukase sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Gerakan bola matanya melirik Gumiya dengan sendu. "Tapi... apa tidak apa-apa kalau kamu menggunakan uang simpananmu ini? Kamu bilang pernah bilang kalau simpanan uang itu untuk membayar biaya kuliahmu kan?"__

 _ _Gumiya menggeleng pelan. "Sebenarnya... uang itu memang untuk biaya kuliah... tapi..." Gumiya terkekeh. "Aku akan mendapat beasiswa dari universitas kita."__

 _ _Fukase mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar membentuk sebuah tawa. Kepalanya semakin mendekat dengan Gumiya, membuat Gumiya mampu melihat gigi-gigi Fukase yang putih. Fukase menarik kembali kepalanya menjauhi Gumiya. Dia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, sehingga menampakkan garis-garis kerutan halus di dahinya.__

 _"_ _ _Tapi... kenapa kamu tampak gelisah?" tanya Fukase.__

 _ _Mata Gumiya membulat tak menyangka Fukase telah membaca ekspresi dan perasaan yang sedang ia sembunyikan. Tapi, tampaknya usahanya untuk menyembunyikan pikiran dan perasaannya itu tampak sia-sia di depan Fukase.__

 _"_ _ _Kamu tahu kalau aku sedang gelisah?" tanyanya sambil mengayun tubuhnya ke belakang dan mengangkat satu alisnya. Gumiya kembali mengayun tubuhnya ke depan lalu menaruh tangannya di antara celah di kakinya yang bersila. "Aku memang sempa gelisah. Pasalnya, uang itu sudah kusiapkan untuk biaya sekolah dan aku merasa sedikit sayang dengan uang itu. Tapi, kalau kita membel gitar dan mengikuti audisi itu, bisa saja kita menang dan hidup kita akan berubah."__

 _ _Gumiya menarik satu ujung bibirnya ke atas. Kedua alis matanya melengkung ke bawah, menampakkan senyuman sendu. "Aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu."__

 _ _Fukase mengangkat satu alisnya dan melirik Gumiya. "Tentu saja, aku sudah menjadi temanmu sejak kita masih di sekolah dasar. Aku sudah paham betul semua ekspresimu yang selalu menggambarkan perasaanmu itu."__

 _ _Gumiya mengangguk dan terkekeh sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Benar juga, kita sudah lama menjadi teman sampai-sampai tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun."__

 _ _Fukase tersenyum. "Tentu saja, tidak akan ada yang bisa disembunyikan di antara kita."__

 _ _.__

Gumiya membuka matanya. Lampu kecil yang menggantung di atas langit-langit berada di atasnya. Lampu itu terang, belum dimatikan karena semalaman lampu memang tidak dimatikan. Dia mengerjapkan matanya lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke sinar matahari yang masuk－melewati celah gorden coklat dan juga pintu balkon－ke dalam kamar apartemennya. Gumiya duduk belunjur. Kakinya masih ditutupi oleh selimut __futon__ miliknya. Karena kesadaran perlahan-lahan membuatnya terjaga, suara dengkuran kecil terdengar di telinganya.

Gumiya menoleh ke sebelahnya. Si pemilik rambut merah－Fukase－masih tampak nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Gumiya mengalihkan pandangannya lalu melihat jam dinding yang digantung di atas televisi kecil di kamar apartemen mereka berdua－Gumiya dan Fukase.

"Aku kesiangan lagi..." gumam Gumiya sambil menggosok matanya dengan tangannya. Ia menguap lalu menggaruk punggungnya.

Gumiya melirik Fukase dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Fukase. "Fukase, bangun. Siang ini kamu harus kerja."

Fukase menjawab panggilan Gumiya dengan menggumam dan berbalik memunggungi Gumiya. "Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi..."

Gumiya menghela nafasnya. "Apa kamu tidak ingin mengamen di taman?" tanya Gumiya sambil menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi kakinya dengan kakinya.

Fukase kembali menggumam tapi kali ini dia sedikit mengerang kesal. "Hari ini aku tidak ikut denganmu... bokongku sakit semalaman hanya duduk dan menyanyi. Semalaman juga aku sakit kepala."

Gumiya bangkit dari duduknya. Dia membungkuk dan mengambil selimutnya. Selimut itu ia singkirkan dari kasurnya lalu ia melipat __futon__ miliknya. Selimut yang sebelumnya ia singkirkan ke lantai kayu kembali ia ambil lalu ia lipat dan menumpuknya di atas __futon__ miliknya. Gumiya mengambil __futon__ miliknya kemudian menaruh __futon__ itu di sela yang ada di antara lemari pakaian dan televisinya. Dia berjalan mendekati gorden jendela lalu menariknya ke sisi jendela.

"Hei, bangun. Mau aku timpa dengan meja?" tanya Gumiya sambil menendang-nendang pelan Fukase yang masih tidur pulas di __futon__ miliknya.

Fukase mengerang sambil berputar menghadap Gumiya. "Ha... baiklah... aku bangun." Fukase perlahan-lahan bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk berlunjur. Dia menguap sambil meregangkan badannya.

Gumiya berbalik dan mengambil meja bundar yang ditegakkan dan disandarkan pada dinding di sebelah pintu balkon. Dia melirik ke belakang, memperhatikan Fukase yang tengah melipat __futon__ miliknya.

Gumiya mengangkat mejanya lalu berbalik menghadap Fukase. Ketika Fukase selesai merapikan __futon__ dan menumpuknya di atas __futon__ milik Gumiya, Gumiya menaruh meja itu di tengah kamar apartemen mereka.

Fukase kembali meregangkan tubuhnya menghadap jendela. "Oh iya, daripada kita mengamen hari ini, bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi panti asuhan Hatsune? Hari ini kamu libur kan?" tanya Fukase.

Gumiya melipat tangannya kemudian mengangguk setuju dengan usulan Fukase. "Boleh juga. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan bibi Rin dan paman Mikuo." Gumiya menoleh kepada Fukase. Dia memegang pinggang kanannya dan bertumpu pada kaki kirinya. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu nanti siang? Bukannya hari ini kamu mendapatkan bagian jaga siang?" tanya Gumiya. Gumiya berjalan mendekati Fukase sambil menggaruk-garuk perut dan juga rambutnya. "Sudah dua hari rasanya kamu tidak bekerja seperti biasanya, apa kamu tidak takut dipecat?"

Fukase memegang pinggangnya lalu menoleh kepada Gumiya. "Eh? Aku belum bilang ya kalau aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari restoran cepat saji itu?"

Gumiya membulatkan matanya. "Kamu mengundurkan diri? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Gumiya dengan suara yang sedikit tinggi.

Fukase tersenyum. "Karena... aku ingin menjadi penyanyi."

Bibir tipis Gumiya melengkungkan senyuman skeptis. "Penyanyi? Kita kan sudah menjadi penyanyi jalanan dan kadang-kadang kita juga mendapatkan panggilan untuk menyanyi di restoran kan? Yah... meskipun bayarannya tidak seberapa."

"Maksudku, aku ingin mengikuti audisi seperti dulu. Aku ingin mengikuti banyak audisi, dan mungkin kita akan memenangi salah satu audisi itu," jawab Fukase.

Gumiya membulatkan matanya lalu telunjuk kanannya menunjuk-nunjuk Fukase dan dirinya sendiri. "Kita? Maksudmu, kamu dan aku?"

Fukase mengaggukkan kepalanya dengan dan melengkungkan senyuman di bibir tipisnya. "Tentu saja, seperti dulu lagi. Menggunakan gitar yang kita beli bersama-sama. Bagaimana?"

Gumiya kembali menarik satu ujung bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman skeptis. "Aku... takut gagal seperti dulu."

Fukase melengkungkan alisnya ke bawah, menampakkan senyuman sendu. "Apa kamu tidak percaya dengan harapan dan impian? Bukannya impianmu juga menjadi penyanyi?"

Gumiya menyeringai tipis dengan alis yang turun. "Ya... itu memang salah satu dari impianku. Tapi, kini aku lebih percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat saat ini."

Fukase menggumam kecewa. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. "Sayang sekali..."

Gumiya berbalik dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Hanya membutuhkan sekitar empat langkah kaki, dia telah sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi. Gumiya menoleh ke sekat pembatas pintu kamar mandi dengan kamar apartemenya. "Aku mandi dulu, setelah itu kita akan pergi ke panti asuhan ya," ucap Gumiya.

Fukase sedikit menggeram. Suara geraman Gumiya itu membuatnya sedikit tercengang karena Fukase memegangi kepalanya dan terlihat sangat kesakitan. "Kamu tidak apa-apa Fukase?" Gumiya berderap mendekati Fukase. "Kalau begitu... kita ke panti asuhannya menjelang sore saja, sekalian pergi ke restoran."

Fukase menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku sakit kepala dari semalaman. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar." Dia berjalan mendekati gitarnya dan duduk berlunjur. Dia memegangi kepalanya lalu berbaring dan menoleh kepada Gumiya. "Aku punya lagu baru."

Mata Gumiya membulat. "Apa?" Gumiya kembali berderap mendekati Fukase. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman lebar. "Kamu membuat lagu baru?" Tapi seketika alisnya menyentak sehingga membuat dahinya berkerut dan alisnya saling bertemu. "Kenapa kamu tidak bilang-bilang soal lagu baru itu?" tanya Gumiya lalu mendesis pelan.

"Aku membuat lagu ini saat kamu sedang bekerja," jawab Fukase lalu terkekeh. Tangan kanannya lalu menunjuk sekat pembatas kamar mandi apartemen kecil mereka. "Setelah aku bangun aku akan memberikan not dan lirik lagu yang aku buat."

"Baiklah."

.

Gumiya yang tengah duduk bersila menghadap televisi sambil memakan makan siangnya menoleh kepada sekat kamar mandi. Dia mengintip untuk memastikan apakah sahabatnya sudah keluar dari kamar mandi atau belum. Fukase sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Untuk seorang Fukase, Gumiya rasa ini adalah waktu mandi terlama yang pernah Fukase lakukan. Tapi, tidak ada suara guyuran air atau suara yang terdengar hanya suara keran air bak yang terus menyala mengisi air bak kamar mandi.

"Fukase, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Gumiya. Rasa gelisah mulai menyelimutinya. Biasanya Fukase terdengar sangat berisik ketika mandi, dia bahkan terus mengajak Gumiya bicara meskipun dia sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi.

Tidak ada balasan dari Fukase. Hanya suara air keran yang membalas pertanyaan Gumiya.

Rasa gundah mulai menyelimuti Fukase. Akhir-akhir ini Fukase memang lebih banyak diam dari biasanya. Gumiya tahu betul ada yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Fukase, tapi Gumiya tidak tahu apa karena Fukase belum cerita apa-apa. Dia berusaha untuk memberikan ruang privasi pada Fukase, karena dia yakin pada akhirnya Fukase akan menceritakan semua masalah yang ia alami kepada Gumiya.

Gumiya menaruh sumpitnya di dalam mangkuk mie kuahnya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan sedikit langkah dia menghampiri pintu kamar mandi. Diketuknya pintu itu dengan buku jari tengah tangan kanannya.

"Fukase," panggil Gumiya dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Gumiya kembali mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Fukase?!" suara Gumiya kini lebih tinggi. Perasaan khawatir dalam dirinya semakin besar. Kekhawatiran itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi ketakutan. __Jangan-jangan dia pingsan.__

Tangan kanannya mencoba membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi. Pintu kamar mandi itu terkunci dan Fukase tidak menjawab sama sekali. Gumiya kembali menggedor pintu sambil berusaha mendobrak pintu dengan dorongan dari tubuh dan lengan kirinya. Gumiya terus memanggil nama Fukase.

Suara gemericik air keran terdengar mengecil. Keran itu kini telah mati. Suara gemericik air lainnya terdengar, bagai seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari bak mandi.

Gumiya terdiam. Dia sedikit tercengang sekaligus lega mengira Fukase telah keluar dari bak mandi. Dia menghela nafasnya lalu memanggil nama Fukase dengan pelan. "Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Akhir-akhir ini kamu juga sering sakit kepala kan?"

Suara menguap yang keras dan jelas membalas panggilan Gumiya. Fukase memanggil nama Gumiya lalu terkekeh kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku, tadi aku ketiduran." Fukase melirik Gumiya sambil memegangi kepalanya sendiri. "Soal sakit kepala itu... sepertinya tekanan darahku kembali tinggi karena aku kurang mengatur pola makanku."

Gumiya mendesis pelan sambil memukul pintu itu. "Kamu membuatku khawatir." Dia berbalik lalu kembali duduk bersila dan memegang sumpit. "Tapi yang tadi itu, Aaku telah menghkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Bisa-bisanya kamu tidur dalam bak air dingin."

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan pandangan Gumiya dari mangkuk mie miliknya. Fukase berjalan melewati sekat lalu duduk di samping Gumiya menghadap makan siang yang telah disiapkan Gumiya sebelumnya. Dia duduk sambil menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk. Handuk itu kemudian ia kalungkan di lehernya lalu tangannya memegang mangkuk dan sumpit mie.

Gumiya melirik Fukase sambil terkekeh pelan dan mendengus, berusaha untuk mengejek keteledoran Fukase. "Bagaimana bisa kamu ketiduran di dalam bak? Memangnya kamu tidak kedinginan? Lihatlah, wajahmu jadi lebih pucat, untunglah kamu tidak terkena hipotermia."

Fukase menyumpit mienya dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Ia melepaskan sumpitnya dan mengambil sendok bebek, menyisip kuah mie yang masih hangat. Dia melirik Gumiya. "Tadi aku sedang menggumamkan lagu yang baru kubuat itu. Eh, tapi aku ketiduran."

"Mana lagu yang akan kamu tunjukkan padaku?" tanya Gumiya.

Fukase berbalik. Tepat di belakang Fukase adalah gitar yang disandarkan pada tembok. Di samping gitar itu terdapat beberapa lembar kertas. Gumiya melirik kepada kertas itu. Terlihat lirik lagu baru dan kunci gitar yang harus dimainkan untuk mengiringi lagu itu.

Fukase memberikan kertas-kertas itu kepada Gumiya. Lirik lagu itu masih ditulis dengan tulisan tangan Fukase. Tentu saja tulisan tangan, mereka tidak mampu untuk membeli alat elektronik mahal seperti komputer aau laptop. Biaya untuk hidup saja terkadang mencekik mereka berdua. Biaya ekonomi dari tahun ketahun semakin tinggi dan mereka tidak bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang berpenghasilan banyak karena mereka hanya lulusan sekolah menengah atas.

Gumiya membaca dengan seksama kunci gitar dan juga lirik yang ditulis Fukase. Ini adalah lagu kedua yang ditulis Fukase seorang diri. Lagu pertamanya adalah saat mereka berdua keluar dari panti asuhan. Lagu pertama itu berjudul __Goodbye and Thank You.__ Judulnya memang klise karena sering dipakai, tapi makna dari lagu itu benar-benar menyentuh Gumiya. Apalagi, lagu itu ditujukkan kepada pengasuh dan pemilih panti. Lagu pertama itu menggambarkan kisah seorang anak yang akan pergi dari sarangnya untuk melihat dunia baru seorang diri.

Sesaat pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberpa tahun yang lalu. Beberapa hari setelah kelulusan sekolah dan hari itu adalah hari dimana mereka berdua keluar dari panti asuhan Hatsune. Mereka berdua menyanyikan lagu ciptaan Fukase dengan diiringi permainan gitar Gumiya menggunakan gitar yang mereka dapatkan dari petugas panti sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Fukase. Awalnya, gitar itu adalah milik Fukase, anak-anak panti termasuk Gumiya mengumpulkan uang untuk membelikan gitar untuk Fukase. Tapi, akhirnya Fukase menetapkan bahwa gitar itu adalah milik semua anak panti dan gitar itu ditinggalkannya di panti.

"Bagaimana Gumiya? Lagunya bagus kan?" tanya Fukase.

Ingatan Gumiya yang tengah mengenang masa lalunya tiba-tiba terputus ketika ia mendengar Fukase memanggil namanya. Dia menoleh kepada Fukase dengan senyuman datar. Gumiya kembali membaca lirik lagu Fukase.

Lagu itu belum diberikan judul oleh Fukase. Berbeda dengan lagu yang pertama, lagu yang kedua lebih bertemakan hubungan pertemanan yang sangat erat. Dengan perasaan malu sekaligus percaya diri, Gumiya merasa bahwa lirik lagu Fukase itu ditunjukan untuknya. Lagu yang bertemakan persahabatan yang erat tapi juga terdengar sedih karena kunci yang digunakan adalah kunci gitar yang biasa digunakan untuk lagu-lagu sedih.

Hati Gumiya tergetar. Perasaan campur aduk antara senang dan sedih bercampur dalam dirinya. __Sepertinya... dia sedang memiliki masalah yang pelik... makanya dia membuat nada yang sedih seperti ini.__ Gumiya mengembalikan kertas itu kepada Fukase. __Padahal, kalau kita berdua yang membuat lagu, dia selalu menolak ideku jika lagu-lagu itu bertema sedih.__ "Kenapa nadanya sedih? Padahal liriknya bagus."

Fukase terkekeh sambil melipat kertas itu. "Biar orang-orang yang mendengarkannya jadi tersentuh." Fukase memasukkan lipatan kertas itu ke dalam tas gitar mereka berdua.

Fukase mengambil sumpitnya lalu melirik Gumiya. "Aku sangat meridukan bibi dan paman Hatsune. Aku juga merindukan gitar pertama kita." Fukase tersenyum tipis dan alisnya melengkung turun.

Gumiya membulatkan matanya. Seringai tipis muncul di wajahnya. "Gitar kita? Dari awal itu kan gitarmu pemberian dari anak-anak panti."

Fukase melengkungkan cemberut di bibirnya. "Tapi, gitar itu menggunakan uang kalian semua. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan gitar itu sendirian."

Gumiya menatap dalam-dalam wajah dan mata Fukase. Kulitnya lebih pucat dari biasanya, rambutnya masih basah dan tetesan-tetesan air dari rambutnya jatuh ke handuk yang ia kalungi. Lingkaran hitam tipis meghiasi bagian bawah matanya dan bibirnya tampak keriput dan kebiruan. Bibirnya yang kebiruan mungkin karena ia kedinginan. Pasalnya, apartemen ini tidak memiliki penghangat air.

"Fukase," panggil Gumiya.

"Ya?"

"Apa ada masalah yang sedang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Gumiya. Tatapan datar Gumiya berubah menjadi tajam. "Biasanya kalau kamu bernyanyi di kamar mandi, suaramu sangat keras."

Fukase terkekeh sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Aku tidak memikirkan masalah apapun. Tapi, tadi itu aku masih mengantuk. Jadinya ya seperti itulah."

Gumiya mengalihkan pandangannya pada mangkuk mie didepannya. Uap mie itu menghangatkan wajahnya jadi dia sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari mangkuk mie sambil melirik Fukase. "Kalau kamu ada masalah, cerita ya."

"Iya."

.

Mereka berdua berjalan di trotoar yang ditutupi salju. Pohon-pohon yang menjadi pembatas antara trotoar dan jalan raya kini telah banyak ditutupi oleh salju.

"Sepertinya salju turun saat kita tidur," ucap Fukase.

Gumiya sedikit melompat kecil sambil menarik tali tas sehingga membuat tas gitar yang dia gendong sedikit berputar dan membuat lehernya tidak tercekik. "Sepertinya begitu."

Fukase mengencangkan mantel musim dinginnya lalu menoleh kepada Gumiya. "Tidak terasa ya sudah empat tahun sejak kita keluar dari panti asuhan. Kita sudah tinggal bersama selama empat tahun."

Gumiya menoleh kepada Fukase, merasa terganggu dengan nafas Fukase yang mengenai pipinnya. Tapi, nafas Fukase yang berembun kini berada di depan wajahnya. Gumiya sedikit menjauh dari Fukase, begitu juga dengan Fukase karena keduanya terganggu dengan embun dari nafas mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kamu mau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Gumiya. Rasa sesak timbul dalam dirinya. Sekali lagi, dia merasa dekat dengan rasa putus asa ketika ia mengira bahwa Fukase akan meninggalkannya.

Mata Fukase membulat. "Tidak juga. Kalau aku tinggal sendirian, tidak akan ada yang membuatkan makan siang dan makan malam untukku." Dia terkekeh sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantel musim dinginnya.

Gumiya memicingkan matanya. "Akhirnya aku tahu alasan kenapa anak ini selalu tidak mau berpisah denganku."

Fukase tertawa. "Gumiya mau tinggal sendirian?"

Gumiya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Karena kalau tidak bersamamu mungkin aku sudah menyerah pada hidupku yang malang ini. Dan, aku juga tidak bisa bermain musik bersamamu." Gumiya melengkungkan senyuman sambil menoleh kepada Fukase. "Aku paling suka saat kita bermain musik bersama. Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah."

Fukase menganyun kepalanya ke belakang sambil tersenyum skeptis. "Ya Tuhan, ucapanmu yang tadi itu terdengar seperti sebuah lamaran." Fukase mengangkat satu alisnya.

Gumiya menyentakkan alisnya. "Apa kamu tidak bisa menganggap itu sebagai ungkapan rasa sayang kepada sahabat?" Gumiya mendesis lalu mendengus kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Fukase. "Aku ini masih normal."

Ekor mata Gumiya dapat melihat jika bibir Fukase membentuk sebuah seringai tipis. Gumiya menyentakkan alisnya dan seketika menyesal dengan apa yang telah dia ucapkan. Ucapannya yang tadi itu memang benar-benar terdengar ambigu.

Gumiya terus melihat ke depan. Panti asuhan sudah ada dalam pandangannya. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mereka berdua sampai di panti asuhan.

"Sebaiknya kamu harus cepat-cepat mencari pacar untuk menemani kesendirianmu itu," goda Fukase sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Gumiya.

Gumiya mendesis. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kamu sendiri tidak punya pacar kan?" tanya Gumiya lalu menyeringai sambil melirik Fukase.

Fukase terkekeh. "Eh? Kamu tidak tahu ya kalau aku sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis di tempat kerjaku yang dulu?"

Gumiya menoleh sambil menyentak. "Apa?"

Fukase melebarkan senyumannya. Seketika rasa putus asa dalam hal perempuan langsung menyelimuti pikiran Gumiya. Temannya yang dia anggap lebih konyol darinya bahkan sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis.

"Sudah kuduga kamu memang mengikutiku!" teriak seorang gadis. Dari suara gadis itu, Gumiya seperti mengenal suaranya. Mirip dengan suara seseorang hanya saja lebih tinggi.

"Aku mengikutimu karena aku kan memang tinggal di panti juga!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki.

Gumiya dan Fukase menoleh ke belakang. Dia melihat sepasang anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan yang menggunakan seragam sekolah yang berbeda. Mata Gumiya membulat ketika melihat warna rambut anak perempuan itu sama dengan warna rambut Mikuo－pemilik panti asuhan.

"Miku?" tanya Fukase. Seringai kembali muncul di bibir Fukase. "Len?"

Mata Gumiya membulat. Anak dari pemilik panti yang biasa dia asuh－Miku－berada di depannya. Gadis itu jauh lebih tinggi dan lebih cantik dari terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Dia juga sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada Len. Empat tahun rasanya telah merubah Miku dan Len. Mereka tidak lagi terlihat seperti anak kecil yang selalu memperebutkan dirinya dan Fukase.

"Kak Fukase!"

"Kak Gumiya!"

Miku berlari menghampiri Gumiya dan Fukase sambil mendorong Len. "Kalian datang mengunjungi panti?"

Gumiya mengangguk sambil terkekeh. __Empat tahun kelihatannya belum cukup untuk membuat mereka akur.__

Fukase bersiul lalu terkekeh. "Waw, kamu sudah berubah jadi gadis cantik Miku."

Len mengernyitkan dahinya sambi berdehem. "Sebaiknya kita cepat masuk ke dalam panti, diluar dingin sekali."

Gumiya dan Fukase saling melirik satu sama lain dan menyeringai. Keduanya berbalik sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam panti asuhan.

Fukase terkekeh. "Ya, diluar sangat dingin. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam Gumiya."

Mereka berempat masuk ke dalam panti asuhan Hatsune. Miku segera berlari menyusul Gumiya dan Fukase ketika mereka berempat masuk ke dalam panti. Miku berteriak memanggil anak-anak panti asuhan dan juga ayah ibunya. Teriakannya itu terdengar sampai pintu masuk. Suara hentakan kaki-hentakan kaki kecil menyambut Gumiya dan Fukase. Anak-anak panti yang pernah menjadi asuhan Fukase dan Gumiya datang menghampirinya dan meneriaki nama mereka. Mereka semua telah tumbuh besar. Ada beberapa anak panti baru yang ikut menghampiri Gumiya dan Fukase.

Rasa hangat menyelimuti hatinya. Rasanya bagai mendapat pelukan hangat dari keluarga. Tapi, panti ini memang satu-satunya keluarga bagi Gumiya.

Seorang wanita setengah baya menghampiri kerumunan anak panti. Wanita itu Rin Hatsune, petugas sekaligus istri pemilik panti asuhan Hatsune. "Kenapa kalian tidak bilang sebelumnya kalau mau datang kesini?" tanya Rin.

Fukase mendekati Rin lalu menoleh kepada Gumiya. "Kami mendadak kesini karena hari ini kamu sedang libur." Fukase kembali menatap Rin. "Bagaimana kabar paman dan bibi?"

"Mikuo sedang mengurusi taman di halaman belakang. Ayo masuk, akan kubuatkan teh untuk kalian," ucap Rin sambil merangkul Fukase seperti merangkul anaknya sendiri.

Gumiya mengangguk dan mengikuti mereka berdua.

Anak-anak yang mengerumuni Gumiya dan Fukase satu persatu meninggalkan pintu masuk dan kembali ke pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Gumiya menolehkan kepalanya, memperhatikan sekitarnya, memperhatikan perubahan-perubahan kecil pada dekorasi panti asuhan. Foto Gumiya dan juga Fukase masih ada tergantung di tembok panti. Ketika dia menoleh ke dalam ruang bersantai, dia juga masih melihat gitar Fukase. Gitar itu masih disimpan di tempat terakhir kali Fukase menyimpan gitar setelah mereka berdua selesai menyanyikan lagu perpisahan untuk panti. Hanya saja, warna gitar itu sudah pudar termakan usia.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Mikuo. Ruang kerja itu masih terlihat sama seperti empat tahun yang lalu. Rin keluar dari ruang kerja itu sementara Fukase dan Gumiya duduk di sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan. Gumiya menaruh gitar yang dibawanya di sebelah sofa tempat mereka duduk. Meskipun kecil, ruangan ini biasanya digunakan untuk para tamu yang datang ke panti. Dan kini, mereka berdua adalah salah satu dari tamu itu.

Pintu rung kerja Mikuo terbuka. Mikuo masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Wajah ayah asuh mereka masih sama seperti dulu, hanya saja sekarang guratan-guratan halus di wajahnya semakin jelas.

Mikuo duduk di depan mereka, menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa Gumiya dan Fukase. "Gumiya, Fukase, bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Mikuo.

"Kami baik-baik saja," jawab Fukase.

"Dan kuliah kalian? Apa kalian sudah lulus?" tanya Mikuo sambil tersenyum.

Pertanyaan itu seketika membuat Gumiya teringat akan rasa sakit hatinya ketika dia batal mendapatkan beasiswa untuk univeritasnya. Bibir Gumiya yang sebelumnya tersenyum mendatar membentuk wajah yang datar dan hambar.

"Aku tidak kuliah, paman," jawab Fukase.

Gumiya mengingat rasa putus asanya. Gumiya melengkungkan senyuman tipisnya. "Aku... sudah cuti kuliah selama dua tahun."

Mikuo tersenyu lalu tatapan matanya yang hangat bertemu dengan mata Gumiya. "Apa kalian masih mengejar cita-cita kalian menjadi penyanyi?" tanya Mikuo.

"Masih," jawab Fukase dengan percaya diri.

Satu lagi pertanyaan yang mengingatkan Gumiya akan keputus asaan yang pernah ia rasakan. Anehnya, hanya rasa putus asa soal musik yang bisa ia atasi. Mungkin, itu semua karena dorongan Fukase, makanya ia masih terus bermain musik dan bernyanyi.

Mikuo kembali mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan mengenai mereka berdua, dimana rumah mereka, apa pekerjaan mereka dan berbagai hal kecil lainnya. Rin masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan membawa tiga cangkir teh. Setelah Rin menyajikan teh, Gumiya dan Fukase menyisip teh hangat mereka.

Perbincangan kecil mereka lalu disela dengan kehadiran Miku yang begitu tiba-tiba. Miku menghampiri ibu dan ayahnya, bermaksud untuk membawa Fukase dan Gumiya bermain dengan anak-anak panti yang lainnya di ruang santai.

"Kak, kami ingin mendengar permainan kak Fukase dan kak Gumiya yang dulu itu," ucap Miku sambil menumpu tubuhnya pada lengan sofa di sebelah Fukase.

Fukase menoleh kepada Gumiya. Dia melengkungkungan seringai tipis sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. "Bagaimana Gumiya? Kamu masih ingat kunci dan liriknya?"

Gumiya mengangkat satu alisnya. "Tentu saja aku masih ingat."

Fukase menoleh kepada Rin dan Mikuo lalu membungkuk pelan. "Kalau gitu... kita sekalian pulang saja, nanti malam juga kita ada panggilan di restoran kan?"

Miku menegakkan tubuhnya sambil menutup mulutnya. "Kakak jadi penyanyi di restoran?" Senyuman merekah di wajah Miku. Rona merah di pipinya muncul mewarnai pipi pucatnya, masih sama seperti empat tahun yang lalu. "Kalau begitu aku harus sering mengunjungi restoran itu."

Fukase tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Kita bukan penyanyi tetap. Lebih tepatnya mengganti penyanyi tetap yang tidak bisa hadir."

Gumiya tersenyum. "Lebih tepatnya, kami itu penyanyi keliling, ya penyanyi panggilan begitu."

Mata Miku membulat lalu dia kembali tersenyum sambil menarik tangan Fukase. "Ya sudah yang penting sekarang ayo kita ke ruang santai, anak panti yang lainnya sudah menunggu kakak."

Fukase dan Miku keluar dari ruangan. Gumiya hendak bangkit dari sofa tapi Mikuo dan Rin menghentikannya sehingga membuat Gumiya kembali duduk di sofanya. Tatapan Mikuo dan Rin berbeda dengan tatapan hangat yang mereka pancarkan ketika ada Fukase tadi.

Mikuo menatap mata Gumiya dalam-dalam. Kilauan matanya pudar, tatapan sendu iitu kini memenuhi mata Mikuo. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Ya, paman."

"Soal kuliahmu itu... apa kamu cuti karena masalah keuangan?" tanya Mikuo.

Ingin rasanya Gumiya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan tapi itu akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dan menambah masalah untuk Mikuo dan Rin. Gumiya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Dia teringat akan beasiswanya yang hangus karena dia lupa untuk meminta izin untuk mengikuti audisi. Audisi yang dulu pernah diikutinya benar-benar menyita perhatiannya sampai-sampai dia melupakan segala hal soal sekolahnya.

"Iya, itu memang benar. Tapi, aku juga berencana untuk __drop out__ dan ingin fokus dengan pekerjaanku, meskipun hasilnya pas-pasan tapi pekerjaan yang aku lakukan itu jelas dan mudah untukku," jawab Gumiya.

"Sudah kuduga kamu akan menjawab seperti itu."

"Maksud paman?"

Mikuo tersenyum skeptis sambil melirik kepada Rin lalu kembali beradu pandang dengan Gumiya. "Gumiya, dari dulu sifat ambisiusmu tidak pernah hilang. Tapi sayangnya jika kamu sudah mengalami satu kegagalan kamu sangat mudah putus asa dan menjadi depresi. Selama ini kamu selalu mengkhawatirkanmu," jawab Mikuo.

Rin mengapalkan satu tangannya lalu menaruhnya di depan dadanya. Bibir tipis Rin juga membentuk senyuman skeptis. "Sebenarnya, kami lebih khawatir soal dirimu daripada Fukase. Kami takut kalau kamu merasa putus asa dan depresi. Jadi, kalau kamu punya masalah, ceritakanlah kepada kami. Kami adalah keluargamu juga."

Hatinya kembali tergetar, sesaat ia mengingat masa-masa depresinya ketika dia gagal untuk mendapatkan beasiswa dan juga gagal dalam audisi. Masa-masa itu sangat berat baginya karena dia sangat berambisi pada kedua hal itu. Dan Mikuo benar, ketika Gumiya gagal sekali saja, dia mudah putus asa dan depresi, kecuali dalam hal musik. Selama ini Fukase lah yang membuatnya bangkit lagi, dan dia juga yang membuat Gumiya terus menyukai musik. Gumiya sendiri sangat menyukai suara Fukase saat ia sedang bernyanyi. Suara Fukase benar-benar membuat semangatnya bangkit.

"Gumiya?" suara Fukase yang memanggilnya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Gumiya bangkit dari kursinya dan kembali menggendong gitarnya lalu pamit untuk pergi ke ruang santai. Rin dan Mikuo mengikuti Gumiya di belakangnya.

Ketika mereka berada di ruang santai anak-anak panti telah berkumpul dan duduk bersila di bawah lantai sementara Miku dan Len berdiri di antara gitar Fukase yang dipajang di dinding.

Miku menundukkan kepalanya. Dia memainkan jarinya sambil melirik sendu kepada Fukase. "Tapi kak, gitar kakak sudah rusak... biasanya Len yang merawat gitar ini tapi karena gitar ini pernah jatuh saat aku dan Len sedang bertengkar... jadinya..."

"Maafkan kami berdua kak," Len membungkuk.

Fukase melengkungkan senyuman canggung sambil mengagkat satu alisnya. "Tenang saja, tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu. Itu gitar milik kita bersama kan."

Gumiya memperhatikan Fukase. __Ya... wajar saja kalau paman dan bibi lebih mengkhawatirkanku daripada Fukase. Bagaimanapun juga Fukase bukanlah orang yang manja sepertiku, dia lebih kuat dariku.__

Gumiya dan Fukase berdiri di depan anak-anak panti. Mereka duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkan oleh Miku. Gumiya melepaskan tas gitarnya dan mengeluarkan gitar mereka berdua. Gitar kesayangan mereka yang selalu mereka rawat dan mereka beli dengan jerih payah mereka.

Gumiya mulai memainkan kunci gitar sebagai pembuka lagu. Gitar itu lebih sering dimainkan oleh Gumiya ketimbang Fukase. Fukase lebih senang menyanyi dan bermain gitar jika lagu-lagu itu bernada ceria.

Gumiya sadar, kunci gitar di lagu __Goodbye and Thank You__ sedikit mirip dengan lagu baru Fukase yang belum diberi judul itu. Kedua lagu itu sama-sama memainkan kunci yang menghasilkan nada sedih.

Fukase mulai menyanyikan bagiannya lalu Gumiya juga menyanyikan bagiannya. Tak jarang mereka saling menatap satu sama lain ketika bernyanyi. Lirik lagu yang ditulis Fukase benar-benar mencurahkan isi hati mereka berdua.

 _ _Terima kasih untukmu sang penjaga hati  
Terima kasih untukmu sang pelipur lara  
Tapi aku tak mampu berkata apa-apa untuk membalas semuanya  
Hanya dengan lagu ini aku bicara  
Meskipun aku pergi aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal  
Karena aku pasti akan kembali  
Kembali ke tempat dimana aku dulu selalu bersamamu  
Meskipun aku pergi, jangan lupakan aku  
Karena aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu__

Potongan dari lirik lagu itu menggetarkan jiwa Gumiya. Dia kembali teringat akan kenangannya sewaktu kecil, sewaktu pertama kali dia masuk ke panti asuhan dan bertemu dengan Fukase. Air mata menitik di kedua ujung ekor matanya. Dia kembali melirik Fukase yang tengah menyanyikan bagiannya. Air mata Fukase sudah lebih dulu mengalir. Pipinya sudah basah, tapi hebatnya, dia masih bisa menjaga suaranya tetap stabil.

Setelah lagu itu selesai tepuk tangan memenuhi ruang santai. Bahkan Mikuo dan Rin menitikan air mata. Pemandangan seperti ini persis sama dengan kejadian saat Gumiya dan Fukase pergi dari panti.

Gumiya kembali memasukkan gitar ke dalam tas gitarnya dan kembali menggendongnya. Gumiya melirik kepada Fukase. Mata Gumiya membulat sementara pupil matanya mengecil. Wajah Fukase berkeringat dan pucat, bibirnya bahkan putih.

Gumiya menurunkan tas gitarnya sambil mendekati Fukase. "Fukase, apa kamu tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali." Gumiya memegang dahi Fukase. Mata Gumiya kembali membulat, alis matanya menyentak dan dia juga menyentakkan nama Fukase. "Astaga ya Tuhan! Kamu demam!"

"Fukase demam?!" teriak Rin sambil menghampiri Fukase. Dia memegang kening Fukase. "Ya ampun, sebaiknya kamu istirahat di sini dulu Fukase."

Fukase menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak... lebih baik aku istirahat di rumah saja."

"Tapi Fukase..." gumam Gumiya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan antar kamu ke rumah sakit, soal biaya kamu tidak usah khawatir," ucap Mikuo sambil menghampiri Fukase. Dia merangkulkan tangan Fukase di lehernya lalu membantu Fukase untuk bangkit dari kursinya.

Gumiya ikut merangkulkan tangan Fukase pada lehernya dan ikut membantu Mikuo untuk membawa Fukase.

"Len, tolong siapkan mobilnya dan bawakan gitar Gumiya."

Len mengambil tas gitar Gumiya lalu menggendongnya di punggungnya. Dia mengangguk kepada Mikuo. "Baik paman!" ucap Len lalu ia berlari keluar dari ruang santai.

"Jangan bawa aku ke rumah sakit... disana membosankan." Fukase sedikit meronta dengan lemah sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaya. "Aku demam karena tadi aku terlalu lama berendam di bak air dingin. Aku ingin tiduran di apartemenku saja."

"Iya, iya baiklah kita akan pulang ke apartemen," ucap Gumiya sambil membantu Fukase berjalan.

Gumiya dan Mikuo membantu Fukase berjalan keluar dari panti asuhan sementara Rin dan Miku mengikuti di belakang. Tapi ketika sampai di pintu masuk panti Miku kembali masuk ke dalam panti. Saat mereka berada di halaman panti, Len berlari sambil membawa kunci mobil panti asuhan. Len memberikan kunci itu kepada Mikuo dan menggantikan Mikuo untuk membantu Fukase berjalan.

Mikuo membuka pintu mobil dan membantu memasukkan Fukase ke dalam mobil. Gumiya ikut masuk ke dalam mobil, menjadikan bahunya sebagai sandaran untuk Fukase.

Mikuo masuk ke dalam kursi pengemudi lalu menunjuk Len dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Len, kamu ikut denganku."

Len mengangguk. "Baik, paman." Len berderap menuju kursi penumpang di sebelah Mikuo. Dia membuka pintunya lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ayah, tunggu!" Miku berteriak memanggil Mikuo.

Gumiya menoleh kepada Miku. Dia berlari sambil membawa kantung plastik putih. Miku berhenti di depan jendela mobil ayahnya, lalu memberikan obat itu kepada ayahnya.

"Ini obat penurun panas untuk kak Fukase." Miku menoleh kepada Gumiya lalu ia mengambil kantung itu dari tangan ayahnya dan memberikannya kepada Gumiya melewati celah kecil di antara kursi ayahnya dengan pintu mobil.

"Terima kasih, Miku." Gumiya mengambil obat pemberian Miku lalu menaruhnya di sebelahnya.

Mikuo menyalakan mobilnya dan mobil mulai berjalan dengan perlahan. Gumiya mendorong gitar di sebelah Fukase agar gitar itu tidak jatuh menimpa Fukase. Dia mendorong gitar itu sampai gitar itu bersandar pada jok kursi. Tapi, Len berbalik ke belakang dan menaruh gitar di bagian bawah jok.

Untuk pertolongan pertama, Gumiya memberikan air mineral dan juga obat penurun panas kepada Fukase. Awalnya Fukase menolak untuk meminum obat. Gumiya sangat tahu kalau Fukase membenci obat-obatan meskipun obat itu bisa berguna untuk kesembuhannya. Dia tidak suka dengan rasa pahit obat, tapi karena Gumiya membentaknya, Fukase akhirnya meminum obat itu. Dan setelah lima belas menit meminum obat, dia tertidur di pundak Gumiya.

Mobil melaju dengan lumayan cepat, tapi Mikuo selalu melambatkan mobilnya ketika mereka melewati polisi yang tengah berjaga dan juga kamera yang biasa menghitung kecepatan mobil. Jarak antara apartemen dan panti memang jauh karena awalnya Gumiya dan Fukase memilih tempat itu karena mencari apartemen murah yang dekat dengan universitas Gumiya.

Setelah satu setengah jam perjalanan dengan mobil mereka tiba di apartemen kecil Gumiya dan Fukase. Gumiya dan Len membantu Fukase yang masih tertidur untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka yang ada di lantai dua. Ketika mereka sampai di apartemen, mereka segera membaringkan Fukase di __futon__ milik Fukase.

Gumiya mengantar Mikuo dan Len kembali ke halaman depan apartemennya. Ketika mereka akan berpisah, Len memanggil nama Gumiya dan megeluarkan sebuah brosur dari dalam sakunya. Len memberikan brosur itu ke tangan Gumiya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Gumiya sambil membuka lipatan brosur itu.

"Ayah temanku membuka audisi bakat menyanyi. Mereka sedang mencari penyanyi baru, dan temanku memberikan ini kepadaku," jawab Len.

Gumiya memperhatikan dengan seksama tulisan yang ada di brosur itu. Di dalam brosur itu dituliskan nama audisi yang diadakan, waktu, tanggal, dan cara pendaftarannya. Lagi-lagi dia teringat akan keputus asaannya ketika dia dan Fukase gagal dalam audisi pertama mereka.

"Ini untukku?" tanya Gumiya.

Len mengangguk. "Iya, aku bisa memintanya lagi kepada temanku nanti."

Gumiya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis lalu memasukkan brosur itu ke dalam saku mantel musim dinginnya. Tangan kanan Gumiya lalu memegang kepala Len lalu mengusap-usap kepala hingga rambut Len yang mencuat-cuat jadi berantakan. "Terima kasih ya."

Mikuo dan Len masuk ke dalam mobil panti asuhan dan pergi dari apartemen Gumiya dan Fukase. Gumiya melambaikan tangannya ketika Len yang berada di dalam mobil melambaikan tangannya. Ketika mobil itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya Gumiya menoleh ke atas langit, salju kembali turun. Gumiya kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyalakan layar ponselnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Sudah lewat jam buka restoran tempat mereka berdua harus bernyanyi untuk menggatikan penyanyi tetap restoran itu. Gumiya membuka kunci layar ponselnya lalu memencetkan nomor telepon dan menelepon nomor tersebut.

 _ _Aku harus memberitahu mereka kalau aku tidak bisa datang ke restoran.__

Suara nada dering yang menunggu panggilan terjawab terdengar cukup lama. Bos yang Gumiya telefon belum juga mengangkat telefon darinya. Gumiya kembali menelepon ke nomor yang sama dan dengan singkat telepon itu diangkat oleh si penerima telepon.

"Ya? Ada apa Gumiya? Kemana saja kamu dan Fukase? Kenapa belum datang, ini sudah lewat setengah jam dari jam buka." tanya Bos yang berbicara lewat telepon.

"Bos, maafkan kami, hari ini kami tidak bisa datang karena Fukase sedang demam." Gumiya mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap-siap untuk mendengarkan teriakan dari bosnya.

"Apa?! bisa-bisanya kalian mengabari hal penting ini dengan mendadak! Aku belum menemukan pengganti kalian dan penyanyi tetap juga masih berhalangan hadir!"

"Maafkan kami. Panas badan Fukase naik saat kami akan berangkat kerja dan dia wajahnya juga sangat pucat."

"Dimana Fukase sekarang?" tanya Bos.

"Dia sedang tidur setelah minum obat penurun panas," jawab Gumiya.

"Hm... ya sudah... tapi besok kalian masih harus datang ke restoran."

"Terima kasih, Bos."

Bos itu memutus percakapan mereka. Gumiya juga mematikan telefonnya dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku mantelnya.

.

Gumiya mendengar suara televisi yang menyala. Acara itu adalah acara kesukaan Fukase, Gumiya sangat mengenal suara pembawa acara itu karena Fukase sering menonton acara tersebut. Gumiya membuka matanya. Langit-langit kamarnya terang karena lampu tapi tidak ada cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamar apartemen mereka. Gumiya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha untuk menguatkan kesadarannya. Dia menoleh ke sebelahnya, Fukase duduk di atas __futon__ miliknya dan ditutupi dengan selimut tebalnya.

Fukase sudah terjaga dan tengah menonton acara kesukaannya. Gumiya menoleh ke balkon apartemennya dan malam ini sedang turun salju.

Gumiya bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk berlunjur. Dia menoleh kepada Fukase. "Fukase, kamu tidak tidur?" tanya Gumiya.

Fukase menoleh pada Gumiya. "Tidak, aku kegerahan dan pakaianku basah, jadi tadi aku bangun untuk mengganti pakaianku dan sekarang aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Lebih baik kamu paksakan saja untuk tidur." Gumiya menoleh ke dapur kecil mereka. Wajan penggorengan ada di atas kompor. "Apa tadi kamu masak?" tanya Gumiya sambil mendekati Fukase. Gumiya meletakkan tangannya di dahi Fukase, berusaha mengukur suhu tubuhnya.

"Iya." Fukase mengangguk.

Suhu tubuh Fukase sudah menurun, tidak sepanas sebelumnya meskipun masih terasa lebih hangat dari suhu tubuhnya yang biasanya. Gumiya melepaskan tangannya dari dahi Fukase. Gumiya bangkit dari __futon__ miliknya dan menghampiri tas gitarnya yang ditaruh di sebelah televisi mereka.

Gumiya membuka tas gitarnya lalu mengeluarkan brosur yang sebelumnya ia masukkan ke dalam tas gitar mereka. Dia menutup kembali tas gitarnya. Dia memberikan brosur itu kepada Fukase.

"Ini brosur audisi. Len memberikannya kepadaku tadi."

Senyuman melengkung di bibir Fukase. "Audisi?" Fukase mengambil kertas audisi itu dan membaca kertas tersebut. Senyuman semakin melebar di wajah Fukase. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Gumiya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Kita harus ikut audisi ini."

Gumiya melengkungkan senyuman skeptis. "Aku? Tidak... sudah pasti gagal... lebih baik kamu saja yang daftar sendirian."

Fukase mengangkat satu alisnya. Dia menaruh brosur itu di sebelah __futon__ miliknya. "Aku tidak mungkin daftar sendirian dan bermain gitar atau bernyanyi sendirian. Kita bermain musik bersama, bernyanyi bersama menggunakan gitar yang kita miliki bersama."

"Tapi..."

"Kamu masih takut mengikuti audisi? Kamu takut kalah?" tanya Fukase.

Gumiya mengangguk. Meskipun sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu, dia masih merasa putus asa soal audisi. Pasalnya dia mudah merasa putus asa adalah karena dia merasa ambisinya telah hancur dengan memalukan karena kegagalan yang dia buat.

"Kalau kamu takut dengan audisi musik, kenapa kamu masih bermain musik denganku?" tanya Fukase. Tatapan mata Fukase mendatar. Kilauan di matanya menghilang.

"Audisi dan musik itu hal yang berbeda..." jawab Gumiya.

"Bagaimana kedua hal itu bisa berbeda? Kita kan akan mengikuti audisi yang berkaitan dengan musik, kalau audisinya yang berkaitan dengan matematika itu baru jelas berbeda." Fukase menoleh kepada televisi ketika acara itu berakhir. Dia mengambil remot televisi lalu mematikan televisi dengan remot tersebut. Fukase kembali menaruh remot itu di sebelahnya dan kembali menatap Gumiya. "Jawab aku Gumiya, bagaimana kedua hal itu bisa berbeda?"

Gumiya mengepalkan tangannya. "Tentu saja itu berbeda... aku menyukai musik tapi audisi... adalah sebuah kegagalan untukku."

"Kamu tidak mau berusaha?"

Gumiya tersenyum skeptis. "Kalau aku berusaha pun peluang untuk menang audisi itu sangat kecil... berbeda dengan pekerjaan yang kulakukan sekarang. Ambisiku untuk mengikuti audisi sudah hilang."

Fukase menghela nafasnya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya. "Aku memang tidak bisa memaksamu. Aku tidak akan mengikuti audisi itu. Aku akan masuk ke audisi kalau kamu juga masuk ke audisi itu."

Mata Gumiya membulat, alisnya menyentak dan rahangnya turun. "Tapi!"

Fukase tersenyum skeptis. "Sudah kubilang kan kalau kita bermain musik bersama-sama. Jadi aku tidak akan maju sendirian dan meninggalkanmu di sini." Fukase menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dia menoleh kepada Gumiya. "Kamu tahu Gumiya, terkadang aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu yang ambisius tapi juga mudah sekali menyerah itu. Tapi... aku harap kamu mau mengikuti audisi itu bersamaku." Fukase berbalik memunggungi Gumiya. "Aku akan kembali tidur."

Gumiya ikut membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Kamu tahu, aku juga tidak mengerti dengan tubuhmu. Untuk orang yang kena demam, kamu cepat sembuh juga." Gumiya ikut berbalik memunggungi Fukase, membuat keduanya saling memunggungi.

Dengan cepat kesadaran Gumiya menghilang, tapi dalam tidurnya dia mendengar suara laci pakaian yang terbuka.

.

Gumiya mengambil mantel musim dinginnya yang dia gantungkan di belakang pintu kamar apartemen. Gumiya mengenakan mantel coklat tuanya. "Fukase, wajahmu masih pucat. Apa kamu yakin untuk bekerja hari ini? Lebih baik aku saja yang pergi ke restoran." Dia menoleh ke belakangnya, Fukase tengah menggunakan baju hangatnya. Gumiya kembali memanggil nama Fukase. "Aku akan meminta izin untukmu lagi. Lagipula hari ini juga hari terakhir kita menggantikan penyanyi itu."

Fukase mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam pakaian hangatnya lalu menoleh kepada Gumiya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan bayarannya?" tanya Fukase sambil mendekati Gumiya.

"Jangan pikirkan bayarannya, yang penting kamu sembuh dulu. Besok-besok lagi kan kita bisa mengamen seperti biasanya dan mencari tempat lainnya untuk bernyanyi." Gumiya mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengambil sepatu yang ditaruh di dekat sekat dapur. Dia memasukkan kakinya ke dalam sepatu itu.

Fukase juga mengambil sepatunya yang berada di sebelah sepatu Gumiya. "Tidak, aku ingin menyanyikan lagu baru kita. Lagi pula dari tadi pagi aku sudah baik-baik saja kan?"

Gumiya mengangkat satu alisnya lalu mendesis. "Hei, aku bahkan belum menghafalkan lagu itu."

Fukase mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke lantai kayu apartemen mereka lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia mengusap-usap hidungnya. "Hari ini kan giliran aku yang bermain gitar, jadi aku akan memainkan gitarnya. Kamu tinggal membaca liriknya dan mengikutiku saja."

"Baiklah..." Gumiya membungkuk dan mengambil kertas yang berisi lirik lagu baru Fukase. Dia menggendong tas gitar itu di punggungnya lalu membuka kertas yang terlipat itu.

"Fukase."

Fukase yang tengah meggunakan mantel menoleh kepada Gumiya. "Ya?"

"Lagu ini tidak diberi judul?" tanya Gumiya sambil menoleh kepada Fukase.

"Judul..." Fukase menggumam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia memegang dagunya sambil menjulurkan lehernya, melihat lirik yang ia tulis sendiri. "Hmm... setiap aku memikirkan judul sebuah lagu, ide yang muncul adalah kalimat yang klise."

"Bagaimana kalau ' _ _Together With You'__?" tanya Gumiya, tapi Gumiya langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu juga klise."

Fukase tersenyum. "Tapi aku suka itu."

Gumiya juga melengkungkan senyumannya. "Baiklah kalau kamu menyukainya."

Gumiya membuka pintu apartemen mereka dan berjalan mendahului Fukase yang bertugas untuk menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Fukase berderap menyusul Gumiya lalu mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan. Keduanya membaca lirik, Fukase membaca kuncinya sementara Gumiya menghafalkan lirik lagunya.

Melihat wajah Fukase yang masih pucat, sesekali Gumiya memperhatikan Fukase. Wajahnya masih pucat, meskipun bibirnya tidak seputih kemarin. Sesekali Fukase terlihat sangat lemas tapi dia langsung ceria ketika Gumiya bertanya soal kondisinya.

Perjalanan yang biasanya memakan waktu tiga puluh menit dengan menggunakan kereta kini terasa lebih lama dari biasanya meskipun waktu yang ditempuh memang benar tiga puluh menit. Menunggu kereta sampai di tempat tujuan dengan cepat justru membuat Gumiya merasa waktu berjalan lebih lamban. Ia ingin mereka berdua sampai di restoran tempat mereka bekerja agar mereka bisa makan malam. Tentunya mereka makan malam sebelum restoran itu buka.

Ketika mereka sampai di restoran, mereka mendapatkan jatah makan malam mereka. Fukase yang sebelumnya tampak lemas kembali berenergi setelah ia makan, meskipun tatapan matanya masih terlihat sedikit sayu. Fukase mengeluarkan beberapa butir obat dari dalam kotak pil obat yang diberikan Miku kemarin.

Mata Gumiya membulat. Dia dengan cepat menghitung jumlah obat yang diminum oleh Fukase. Tiga butir obat dengan warna yang berbeda, tapi tidak ada obat yang ia berikan kepada Fukase kemarin. "Kenapa minum obatnya banyak sekali?"

Fukase melirik kepada Gumiya. "Ini vitamin yang dulu biasa aku konsumsi."

"Oh..."

Setelah mereka selesai dengan makan malam mereka, mereka berdua bersiap-siap di atas panggung restoran untuk bekerja sebagai penyanyi restoran sampai jam sebelas malam. Ketika pintu restoran baru dibuka ada beberapa orang yang langsung mengisi beberapa meja. Restoran ini bukanlah restoran yang mewah, bisa dibilang restoran ini adalah restoran malam berbintang tiga. Meskipun bintang tiga, Gumiya dan Fukase tidak bisa berharap banyak untuk bayaran tinggi karena mereka juga bukan penyanyi yang banyak dikenal orang. Meskipun memang diakui oleh Gumiya, gaji di restoran-restoran itu sedikit lebih tinggi dari penghasilan mengamen mereka. Tapi, kebutuhan ekonomi yang tinggi kembali mencekik mereka untuk bekerja keras dan Gumiya sendiri maish belum bisa melunasi biaya universitasnya yang tinggi. Penghasilan mereka berdua hanya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka dan untuk membayar sewa apartemen yang terus naik.

Kalaupun ada satu alasan kenapa mereka terus hidup dalam kemiskinan adalah karena Fukase yang terus membeli buku komik, dan Gumiya yang kurang bisa mengontrol keinginannya setiap kali dia melihat wortel.

Gumiya melirik kepada Fukase yang kini duduk memegang gitar mereka berdua. Fukase mulai memainkan lagu barunya dengan memetik kunci-kunci gitar. Dia juga mulai bernyanyi bagiannya dan Gumiya mulai menyanyikan bagiannya.

 _ _Tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan  
Untuk menggambarkan persahabatan kita  
Bahkan tidak ada ungkapan yang bisa menggambarkan kedekatan kita  
Kau yang terbaik untukku  
Kau yang paling berharga bagiku  
Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku  
Kau adalah salah satu pecahan dari ingatanku  
Aku tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpamu__

 _ _Bersama denganmu aku merasa lebih baik  
Bersama denganmu adalah masa terindah dalam hidupku  
Salam perpisahanpun bahkan tidak akan pernah memisahkan kita  
Oh kawan, jangan lupakan aku  
Meskipun kita akan terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu  
Meski kita hidup dalam jalan yang berbeda__

Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Fukase saat ini, tapi ketika Gumiya memperhatikan dan mengartikan bait-bait bagiannya, rasanya sepeti ia sedang bicara pada hati kecil Fukase. Keinginan untuk terus dikenang, tidak dilupakan, dan keinginan untuk terus hidup dalam hati Gumiya. __Mungkin itu lah yang Fukase ingin aku lakukan padanya.__

 _ _Semua cerita kita rangkai bersama  
Menjadi sebuah jaring-jaring kehidupan__

 _ _Benar... Aku telah menghabiskan banyak waktu dnegan Fukase. Fukase selalu berada di sampingku dan mengikuti semua keinginanku...__

Ketika lagu baru Fukase selesai dinyanyikan, sorak dan tepuk tangan pengunjung restoran memenuhi restoran yang baru saha dibuka sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ketika mereka selesai dengan lagu pertama, keduanya memutuskan untuk menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang mereka buat bersama-sama.

Waktu terus berlalu dengan lagu-lagu yang mereka nyanyikan. Setelah istirahat sebentar, Gumiya memperhatikan wajah Fukase yang kembali pucat. "Fukase, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gumiya. "Sebaiknya kamu minta izin untuk istirahat di ruang pegawai."

Fukase menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak... aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin ini efek vitamin yang aku minum tadi, jadi makanya aku sedikit mengantuk."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kamu tidur di ruang pegawai." Gumiya menaruh gitar yang sedang ia pegang. Gumiya berdiri dan berusaha mengangkat tubuh Fukase.

Fukase mendorong Gumiya dengan lemas. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya dan menggeram pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa... aku harus bisa profesional dalam pekerjaan." Fukase memegang kepalanya dan mengerang semakin keras.

"Fukase?"

Tanpa ada jawaban dari Fukase, Fukase menutup matanya dan dia jatuh di atas panggung.

"Fukase!"

.

Gumiya duduk di kursi ruang pegawai sambil menggigit jarinya. Tubuhnya berkeringat, matanya membulat dan pupil matanya mengecil. Baru kali ini ia melihat Fukase pingsan di depan matanya. __Apa dia terkena seranga jantung? Stroke? Atau... atau... ya Tuhan tolong lindungi Fukase dari segala macam penyakit.__ Giginya menggertak dan kepalan tangannya semakin bergetar. Berulang kali dia menoleh kepada dokter yang tengah memeriksa Fukase dan berulang kali juga dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau Fukase tidak kenapa-kenapa. Gumiya berhenti bergetar ketika dia mengingat pil kekuningan yang sebelumnya diminum oleh Fukase.

 _ _Atau dia seperti itu karena pengaruh obat yang diminumnya... vitamin?__

Benak Gumiya mulai membayangkan dan mengingat-ingat bentuk obat yang diminum Fukase. Jumlahnya ada tiga dan Fukase bilang kalau itu adalah vitamin. __Apa jangan-jangan itu obat dopping? Apa dia menggunakan obat-obatan? Tapi dia tidak berkeriput atau kurus seperti pengguna obat-obatan yang lainnya.__

Gumiya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia mengabil tas kecil Fukase. Dia mengubur tangannya ke dalam tas, mencari obat-obat yang sebelumnya diminum oleh Fukase. Dia menemukan kotak obat kecil pemberian Miku. Di dalam kotak obat itu ada beberapa butir obat yang diminum Fukase.

Ketika dokter selesai memeriksa Fukase, Gumiya segera memberikan obat-obatan itu kepada dokter sambil menanyakan bagaimana kondisi sahabatnya itu.

"Dokter! Apa tekanan darah Fukase sangat tinggi sampai-sampai dia pingsan? Kalau begitu apa obat-obat ini yang menyebabkan tekanan darahnya meningkat?" tanya Gumiya.

Gumiya tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih, dia tidak mengerti apa-apa soal kedokteran. Yang Gumiya pahami hanyalah musik, dia bahkan tidak bisa memahami dirinya sendiri yang ambisius tapi juga mudah putus asa.

"Tekanan darahnya normal," jawab dokter itu sambil mengambil obat yang ada di tangan Gumiya. Dokter itu memperhatikan dengan seksama obat-obat itu dan guratan tipis di kening dokter itu muncul. "Apa kamu punya salinan resep obat ini? Coba cari di dalam tasnya, mungkin ada salinan resep obat dokter."

"Baiklah!"

Gumiya kembali mengubur tangannya dalam tas Fukase, berusaha mencari resep obat ataupun salinannya. Gumiya menemukan secarik kertas yang ditulis dnegan tulisan tangan yang sulit dibaca. "Sepertinya ini..." Gumiya kembali menaruh tas Fukase lalu memberikan resep itu kepada dokter.

Dokter kembali mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia terlihat gelisah dan nafasnya terdengar berat. "Saya berat untuk mengatakan ini... tapi saya sangat yakin dengan nama obat-obatan ini..."

"Ini obat apa?" Keringat kembali mengalir di wajah dan sekujur tubuh Gumiya, Kakinya terasa dingin kaku, lidahnya bahkan terasa kaku.

"Ini obat kanker."

Seketika, impian dan harapan Gumiya hancur. Lidahnya tak berkutik, matanya tak berkedip dan nafasya terhenti sejenak. Satu hal yang tidak pernah ia sangka terjadi di depan matanya. Fukase yang selalu terlihat tegar ternyata mengidap penyakit kanker.

"Sebaiknya anda periksa kondisi teman anda. Bagaimanapun obat ini tidak cukup utuk melawan penyakitnya. Obat-obat ini hanya mampu untuk menahan rasa sakit dan juga memperlambat pertumbungan kanker, tapi tidak melawan kanker itu sendiri."

Penjelasan singkat dokter itu cukup untuk membuat Gumiya berfikir kalau Fukase kini dalam kondisi kritis. Memang benar, sudah sekitar tiga bulan ini wajah Fukase pucat, dan dia sedikit kurus dari tahun lalu. Tapi, Gumiya tak pernah berfikir kalau Fukase akan mengidap penyakit yang berat karena ia pikir itu semua akibat pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan karena Gumiya sendiri telah kehilangan beberapa kilogram dari berat badannya.

Gumiya tertunduk lemas. Dia jatuh ke lantai, duduk bersimpuh sambil melihat kedua tangannya yang pernah menopang Fukase saat Fukase tiba-tiba pingsan di trotoar persimpangan jalan dan menyebabkan gitar-gitar pertama mereka－yang mereka beli dengan uang tabungan mereka－patah karena jatuh ketika Fukase pingsan dan ketika Gumiya berlari menghampiri Fukase yang pingsan.

 _ _Kanker...__

 _ _.__

Gumiya masuk ke dalam apartemennya sambil menopang Fukase yang setengah sadar. Dia tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa. Dia bahkan terlalu takut untuk mengikuti saran dokter untuk membawa Fukase ke rumah sakit. Pasalnya, mereka berdua terkendala masalah biaya rumah tinggi.

Setelah membaringkan Fukase, Gumiya menggeledah laci pakaian Fukase. Dari dalam laci yang tidak pernah ia buka dia menemukan banyak obat-obatan yang sama dengan obat yang Fukase bawa hari ini. Di dekat obat-obatan itu juga Gumiya menemukan bon obat-obata yang dibeli oleh Fukase.

Jumlah uang yang harus dibeli Fukase adalah tujuh puluh persen dari penghasilan mereka berdua selama satu bulan. Pantas saja Fukase selalu kehabisan uang, tapi dia selalu berasalan uangnya habis untuk membeli komik. Gumiya juga menggeledah laci bagian bawah, tidak ada tumpukan komik. Hanya ada beberapa komik.

Selama ini dia telah dibohongi oleh Fukase. Gumiya menutup laci Fukase lalu dia duduk bersandar di pintu balkon sambil meringkuk memeluk kedua kakinya. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar dan air mata mengalir deras dari matanya. Ia sadar, keadaan dirinya saat ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari pada depresi yang dia alami ketika kalah dalam audisi.

Lelah akan tangisannya, Gumiya membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat ia duduk. Dengan perlahan, Gumiya menutup matanya sambil berdoa jika yang ia alami saat ini hanyalah sebatas mimpi belaka.

.

 _"_ _ _Satu gitar ini untuk kita berdua," ucap Fukase sambil memeluk gitar baru yang mereka beli dengan uang yang mereka kumpulkan bersama-sama.__

 _"_ _ _Kalau kamu tidak ikut audisi, aku tidak akan ikut audisi itu."__

 _"_ _ _Sampai kapan kamu mau terus depresi seperti ini? Masih ada kesempatan lain untuk mendapatkan beasiswanya."__

 _"_ _ _Itu semua terserah padamu, tapi aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian kalau kamu terus menerus depresi seperti ini."__

 _"_ _ _Apa kamu tidak percaya dengan harapan dan impian?"__

 _"_ _ _Kita ini teman, untuk selamanya."__

 _"_ _ _Hei, namaku Fukase. Aku harap kamu mau menjadi temanku."__

Suara-suara Fukase itu terus mengisi pikiran Gumiya, meskipun dia tertidur, suara Fukase terus memanggil namaya. Perlahan-lahan panggilan itu terdegar nyata dan membuat kesadarannya menguat.

"Gumiya, bangun, ini sudah jam sepuluh pagi." Suara Fukase yang terdengar lemah membangunkan Gumiya. "Kenapa kamu tidur dilantai?"

Gumiya mengusap-usap matanya dan bangkit dari tidurnya lalu bersandar pada pintu balkon. "Oh... tadi malam aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan aku tertidur..."

"Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Fukase sambil bergeser ke meja bundar. Dia menuangkan teh panas ke dalam cangkir Gumiya yang telah disiapkannya.

"Aku memikirkanmu," jawab Gumiya. Dia memperhatikan wajah Fukase. Wajahnya masih pucat seperti kemarin malam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda perubaha warna kulit wajahnya.

Fukase mengangkat satu alisnya, dia mendesis, "memikirkanku? Kenapa?"

Gumiya menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah mengetahui soal penyakitmu..."

"Apa?"

Gumiya mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap wajah Fukase. Fukase mengalihkan tatapan mata Gumiya. Gumiya bergeser mendekati Fukase. Dia memegangi tangan Fukase, lalu air mata kembali menitik di matanya kala ia kembali mengingat semua perkataan dokter. "Aku mengetahui penyakitmu... kenapa kamu tidak pernah cerita... sejak kapan kamu sakit?"

Fukase menghela nafasnya. "Aku tahu kalau kalau mengidap penyakit kanker saat aku melakukan tes kesehatan untuk masuk universitas."

"Jadi... itu alasanmu kenapa kamu tidak ingin melanjutkan sekolahmu ke universitas?" tanya Gumiya.

Fukase mengangguk.

"Apa kamu akan meninggalkanku?" Gumiya terus memegangi tangan Fukase lalu dia memegang bahu Fukase, mencengkramnya dengan kuat lalu memeluknya. "Kenapa kamu tidak pernah cerita apa-apa padaku?"

"Karena... aku tidak mau merepotkamu..." jawab Fukase dengan suara pelan. Dia tak berkutik sama sekali dalam pelukan Gumiya.

Gumiya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengusap-usap kepala Fukase. "Tidak... justru aku yang selalu merepotkanmu..." Gumiya melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap matanya, berusah amenghapus dan menghentikan air mata yang mengalir di matanya. "Ayo kita pergi ke rumah sakit. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir dengan biayanya karena aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatmu sembuh."

Fukase menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingin di rumah sakit."

"Kenapa?!"

"Karena aku akan bisa bosan kalau aku tinggal di sana... toh banyak kan orang diluar sana yang sembuh dari kanker, bisa saja aku juga sembuh tanpa harus dirawat kan?"

"Kumohon Fukase..." Gumiya kembali memegang tangan Fukase. "Kamu harus masuk ke rumah sakit agar kamu bisa sembuh dan agar kita bisa terus selalu bersama. Aku yakin kamu bisa sembuh. Kamu percaya dengan harapan kan?" Air mata kembali membajiri mata Gumiya. Ia tak kuat menahan isak tangisnya.

Fukase terkekeh. Air mata juga mengalir dari matanya, membasahi kedua pipinya yang putih pucat. "Lucu sekali... orang yang tidak percaya pada harapan sepertimu tiba-tiba langsung mempercayainya." Fukase mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu melengkungkan senyuman tipisnya. "Aku senang kamu tidak putus asa dengan harapan hidupku."

"Mana mungkin aku putus asa dengan hal itu... awalnya aku memang putus asa... tapi aku benar-benat tidak bisa kehilanganmu Fukase... kau adalah temanku yang paling berharga..." Gumiya menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengusap-usap tangan Fukase. Gumiya sudah merasakan hubungan mereka bahkan lebih erat dari persahabatan, Gumiya selalu menganggap Fukase sebagai saudaranya sendiri yang terkadang menjadi seorang adik dan kadang juga menjadi seorang kakak baginya. "Aku akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu. Katakan padaku, apa yang kamu inginkan?" tanya Gumiya sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Fukase dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

Fukase tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu... aku ingin mengikuti audisi..."

"Audisi?" Gumiya melepaskan genggamannya pada Fukase. "Tapi... kondisimu?" Gumiya tiba-tiba teringat peristiwa di kamar mandi, bisa saja Fukase waktu itu pingsan di kamar mandi dan karena dia berendam terlalu lama, itulah yang membuat kondisinya menjadi semakin buruk seperti ini. Atau, tanpa Gumiya ketahui, Fukase memang sering pingsan, dan mungkin itu salah satu alasan dia keluar dari pekerjaannya.

Fukase tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat dari sebelumnya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Meskipun aku sakit, tapi aku masih bisa beraktivitas seperti biasanya kan?"

Gumiya terdiam.

"Apa kamu tidak mau? Setelah audisi itu selesai, menang atau kalah, aku akan menuruti kata-katamu untuk melakukan rawat inap di rumah sakit."

Mungkin keadaaan terdesak inilah yang membuat asa Gumiya menguat. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dnegan pelan. "Aku akan ikut audisi itu bersamamu..."

.

Mereka berdua mendaftarkan diri mereka sebagai kelompok duet dalam audisi tersebut. Ketika mereka sudah mendapatkan nomor peserta, keduanya terus berlatih, tapi Fukase lebih sering berlatih dengan lagu barunya itu.

Fukase-lah yang paling bersemangat ketika mereka sedang berlatih. Gumiya terus memperhatikan kondisi Fukase sampai membuat dirinya harus mundur dari pekerjaannya sebagai kasir di mini market. Fukase menjadi lebih sering pingsan dari sebelumnya dan kulitnya semakin pucat.

Berulang kali Gumiya berusaha untuk memberitahukan kondisi Fukase kapada panti asuhan mereka dulu tapi Fukase selalu berhasil memergokinya dan melarang Gumiya untuk mengabari panti asuhan.

Waktu audisi sudah semakin dekat dan lama kelamaan Fukase sedikit kehilangan suaranya karena kondisinya yang semakin menurun. Penyankitnya seperti sudah kebal dengan obat yang dikonsumsi oleh Fukase. Penyakit itu menggerogoti tubuh Fukase hampir lima tahun, dan Fukase belum pernah menjalani khemoterapy. Beruntung pertumbuhan kankernya berjalan dengan sangat lamban, tapi yang namanya penyakit, tidak ada yang menguntungkan bagi si penderita.

.

Kini Gumiya dan Fukase berdiri di atas panggung audisi di hadapan dewak juri. Fukase telah meminum obatnya sebelum dia masuk ke dalam panggung, mencegah hal buruk－pingsan－tidak terjadi. Tapi, dilihat dari kondisi Fukase dan penyakitnya yang mulai kebal dengan obat, sedikit mematahkan harapan Gumiya. Namun, lagi-lagi Fukase tetap percaya dengan harapannya untuk sembuh dan baik-baik saja di atas panggung.

"Kalau kamu tidak kuat dan merasa lemas... kita sudahi ini semua dan panggil aku..." bisik Gumiya.

Fukase mengganggukan kepalanya lalu duduk di sebelah Gumiya.

Gumiya memainkan gitar mereka berdua sementara Fukase menyanyikan lagu mereka berdua. Gumiya bermain dengan pelan, mengikuti suara Fukase yang pelan. Mereka mengubah tempo permainannya untuk menyesuaikannya dengan kondisi Fukase.

Bait-bait itu selalu menyentuh lubuk hati Gumiya. Meskipun dia telah memainkan lagi itu berulang kali tapi rasanya seperti baru pertama kali mendnegar lagu itu dan tidak membuatnya bosan. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak dan air mata mulai membasahi matanya.

Lama-lama, suara Fukase melemah. Jantung Gumiya semakin berbedar dengan kencang, khawatir sesuatu yag buruk akan terjadi pada Fukase. Dia melirik Fukase. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir deras kala ia melihat bibir Fukase sudah terlihat kaku dan semakin pucat. Dengan suara yang lemah Fukase memanggil nama Gumiya. Belum selesai ia memanggil nama Gumiya, Fukase jatuh tersungkur dari kursinya ke lantai panggung.

"Fukase!"

.

Harapan telah mengkhianati Gumiya dan juga Fukase. Kini Fukase berada di balik pintu ruang Unit Gawat Darurat, ditangi oleh dokter. Gumiya terus berputar-putar di balik pintu ruang UGD sambil menunggu pasangan suami-istri Hatsune.

"Ini salahku... ini semua salahku..." Gumiya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lalu menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Air mata mengalir deras dari matanya sehingga membuat matanya memerah. Dia menggigit kuku ibu jarinya dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Tangan dan kakinya terus menerus bergetar. Jantungnya rasanya ingin meledak dan kini kepalanya sakit dan berat karena tangisannya.

"Gumiya!" teriak Rin.

"Bibi..." Gumiya menoleh kepada Rin dan Mikuo yang menghampirinya. Tangannya semakin bergetar diliputi rasa bersalah. "Ini semua salahku... seharusnya aku membawa Fukase ke rumah sakit dari dulu..."

"Tenang Gumiya... kita tunggu penjelasan dokter..." bisik Rin sambil mengelus-elus punggung Gumiya.

Dokter keluar dari ruang UGD sambil melonggarkan kancing lengan kemajanya. Mata Gumiya melirik tajam kepada dokter itu. Dia menghampiri dokter itu lalu memegang erat tangan dokter tersebut. Dokter mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gumiya.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi pada Fukase!"

"Dengan sangat menyesal... kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyama Fukase... fungsi otaknya terus melemah karena kanker yang dialaminya dan... dia telah meninggal dunia," jawab dokter itu.

Mata Gumiya membulat. "Tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin kan dokter?! Fukase selalu bilang kalau dia baik-baik saja..." Gumiya lalu melepaskan tangan doter itu dan memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. "Iya... ini salahku... Ini salahku karena aku tidak membawa Fukase ke rumah sakit... Fukase... Fukase!" Nafas Gumiya semakin tersengal-sengal, dia menghampiri pintu ruang UGD tapi Mikuo menahannya untuk menerobos masuk.

"Biarkan aku masuk paman! Aku ingin melihat Fukase! Aku dan Fukase percaya kalau dia masih punya harapan untuk hidup paman!" teriak Gumiya sambil meronta-ronta.

"Gumiya... tenangkan dirimu dulu..." bisik Mikuo disusul dengan suara isak tangis.

Gumiya sedikit tenang. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan berteriak. __Dunia ini sungguh kejam... aku kehilangan orang tuaku... aku gagal dalam berbagai hal... dan kini aku kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi... orang yang telah menjadi temanku... sahabatku... dan juga keluargaku...__

"Fukase..." Tubuh Gumiya sesat terasa lemas dan mengantuk. Pandangannya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap dan tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa.

.

 _"_ _ _Apa kamu tidak percaya dengan harapan, Gumiya?" suara Fukase mengisi kepala Gumiya.__

 _ _Suara itu kembali menyesakkan dada Gumiya. Ia ingin merangkul pemilik suara itu tapi Gumiya tak mampu melihat apapun. Apa yang ada di depannya hanyalah kegelapan.__

 _"_ _ _Aku tidak akan mempercayainya lagi... karena harapan telah mengkhianatiku... aku berharap agar kamu sembuh, tapi kamu justru..." jawab Gumiya membalas suara dari kegelapan.__

 _"_ _ _Tubuhku memang sudah mati... tapi aku akan terus hidup dalam hatimu, Gumiya," balas Fukase.__

 _"_ _ _Jika kamu terus mengingatku dalam hatimu, aku tidak akan pernah mati. Jadi..."__

 _ _Kegelapan itu lama-lama menghilang dan berubah menjadi cahaya dan di balik kegelapan ada sosok Fukase yang tesenyum pada Gumiya.__

 _"_ _ _Jangan lupakan aku dan jangan putus harapan."__

Gumiya membuka matanya. Jantungnya berbedar dengan kencang, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

Langit-langit ruangan yang ia lihat tampak berbeda dengan langit-langit yang ada di kamarnya. __Apa semua kejadian itu hanya mimpi?... tapi... dimana aku?__

Gumiya bangun dari tidurnya. Dia menyadari kalau dia sedang tidur di kamar asramanya yang dulu. Kamar ia dan Fukase tinggal. __Sepertinya itu semua bukan mimpi...__

Gumiya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar dan panti asuhan terasa sepi. Gumiya mendatangi ruang santai, di sana anak-anak panti duduk mengelilingi gitar milik Fukase. Ada Miku dan Len juga di lingaran anak-anak panti itu.

 _ _Ini bukan mimpi...__

"Dimana makam Fukase?" tanya Gumiya sambil berjalan menghampiri anak-anak panti yang mengelilingi gitar lama Fukase.

Miku menolehkan kepalanya sambil mengusap air matanya. Dengan pelan dia memanggil nama Gumiya. "Pemakaman kota..."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Gumiya berlari keluar dari ruang santai. Dia berlari keluar panti tanpa menggunakan jaketnya. Hari telah sore, kelihatannya dia pingsan cukup lama. Atau mungkin dia sempat terbangun dan langsung kembali tidur. Gumiya berlari dengan kaki telanjang, tanpa mantel, dan hanya menggunakan baju kaos berlengan panjang.

Diluar dingin, angin kencang, langit berawan, dan salju turun cukup deras. Tapi kedinginan itu tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

Pemakaman kota berjarak dua puluh menit dengan berjalan kaki, tapi jika dia berlari mungkin hanya membutuhkan lima belas menit. Tapi, Gumiya tidak memiliki tenaga, dia kelaparan dan kedinginan. Tapi semua itu dirasa tidak sebanding dengan nasib Fukase yang kini tertidur di bawah tanah.

Gumiya terjatuh kala kakinya menginjak batu tajam. Dia terjungkal dan membuat tubuh besarnya tersungkur di jalan bersalju. Orang-orang hanya berlalu lalang melihatnya tanpa membantunya. Sesaat dia teringat akan Fukase yang selalu membantunya ketika ia dalam kondisi yang parah.

Dengan perlahan, Gumiya bangkit lalu berjalan sambil menahan isak tangisnya serta memanjatkan doa untuk Fukase.

.

Makam yang baru itu kini telah dipenuhi salju. Rangkaian bunya yang masih segar masih ada di atas makamnya. Nama Fukase terpahat jelas di batu nisan berwarna keabuan.

Gumiya menjatuhkan dirinya di depan makam Fukase. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar, air matanya kembali mengalir dan jantungnya kembali berdebar. Bibirnya kaku karena dingin dan juga tak mampu untuk berkata-kata.

"Fukase... apa ini akhir dari pertemanan kita?"

"Aku rasa tidak, karena aku akan selalu hidup dalam hatimu." Suara samar itu membalas pertanyaan Gumiya. "Gumiya, kalau kamu menyerah akan hidupmu karena kematianku, aku tidak akan pernah mau menjemputmu di alam kematian."

Gumiya terkekeh sambil menahan isak tagisnya, merasa gila karena dia bisa mendengar suara Fukase. Gumiya mengusap air matanya. "Aku benar-benar gila..."

"Tidak, kamu tidak gila, sudah kubilang kan kalau aku akan tetap hidup di dalam hatimu?"

Gumiya mengangguk sambil memegang batu nisan Fukase. "Iya... kamu benar... kamu akan selalu hidup dalam hatiku... aku akan terus bernyanyi untukmu dan bernyanyi bersamamu..." Gumiya menundukkan kepalanya, menahan tangisnya, tapi air mata itu terus keluar.

"Kita akan tetap terus bersama..."

.

Gumiya menaruh gitarnya di lantai. Dia menoleh ke balkon kamarnya. Langit terlihat biru bersih tanpa awan. Sang surya terlihat menguasai langit, memberikan kehangatan pada daratan dingin bersalju.

"Musim semi telah datang..." Gumiya tersenyum tipis. Dia menoleh ke bingkai foto yang diletakkan di atas lemari kecil sebelah televisi. Dia menatap foto Fukase dan dirinya yang saling merangkul satu sama lain. Dia kemudian melihat ke sekitar apartemennya, ruangan apartemen masih sama, barang-barang pribadi Fukase masih ada di tempatnya semula seperti sebelum dia meninggal. Gumiya menyunggingkan senyuman sambil menatap langit dari balkon apartemennya.

"Aku yakin, Fukase ingin melihat bunga di musim semi."

* * *

 _ _Fin__

* * *

A.N

Haii, ini dia fic event Secret Santa 2016 untuk Arischa :))) semoga Arischa suka dengan angst kecil(?) yang kubuat :))) hope you all like it.

Dan... untuk lirik lagunya, semoga tidak aneh :''D


End file.
